


Turn it off

by Randomly_passing_by



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Melancholy, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomly_passing_by/pseuds/Randomly_passing_by
Summary: Pre-series. Diego faces some aspects of Klaus' power that he was better off not knowing.





	Turn it off

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic!  
> English is not my native language so sorry for errors and for the punctuation too! I've never wrote a dialogue...turns out it's really hard!  
> If you have any advice about it, I'll be happy to hear them

Klaus was staring the seemingly void. His head was leaning on his left hand.

"Oh..that looks unconvenient," he mumbled.

"What are you talkin' about, Klaus?"

A ghost was trying fixing his mutilated hand, failing. He looked at Klaus with angry, cloudy eyes as to tell him to shut up.

"Mhhh nothing you would care about, D..you were saying?"

"I was telling you about father but it looks like you don't  
really care at the moment."

"Oh..sorry. It's just that i took some Ketamine and I would not care if my hand were to look like that either at the moment," Klaus replied, his eyes still fixed on the gruesome scene.

"Hand? What hand?? Ketamin-- you know what? why do I bother talking with you, there's no way.." Diego stood up and was about to leave, when Klaus suddenly sprinted in motion, grabbing Diego's wrist.

"Please brother, don't leaveee," he whined

"But you won't listen to me!"

"Please, please..I know I know! Just- Let's just stay here, together!"

"Klaus.." Diego looked at his brother, his genuine relaxed smile, his eyes always sprinkled with that touch of restlessness and couldn't master the courage to leave the room. He collapsed again on the chair where he was seated and said, "It's just...I hate it when you are like this. Can't you for once just..just be you? You know, _Normal-crazy_ Klaus? Can't you learn to turn these stuff off once and for all? Whenever you don't need them? So you won't put this shit in you, I mean."

There was a pause. Klaus looked at his brother confused. "But Diego..It's like asking me to turn **you** off."

"What?"

"You know..you..you as a member of the living club."

Diego sighed, "you are out of your mind"

Klaus looked at him for a couple of seconds then his eyes brightened up as he understood something "Oh, that's funny, I thought that I had already explained that to you but maybe that was all in my head ahah-"

"oh God"

"That's hilarious but anyway.." Klaus went on while Diego was growing impatient by the second, "I've come to understand something that may seem crazy, but I know is the truth.  
I've come to think that I'm not alive nor I'm dead. I'm like an inbetweener between two worlds, two dimensions, two realms..shit like that."

Diego frowned, suddenly interested.

"So, you know, asking me to turn off the dead would be the same as asking me to turn off the ones that are alive"

Diego stared his brother. He didn't know what to say but suddenly he felt a lump in his throat and his chin started quivering

"So.. the 'switch solution' is out of discussion for me. Or well..I think it is." Klaus paused, eyes wide open and lost.  
"But.. imagine if I could do that and I turn the living off and I can't go back," he went on, a creepy smile on his face, "oh boy, I would **not** like that.."

They stayed silent for a while, then Klaus kept going "Anyway I don't know man, and oh, " he said while lifting his **GOODBYE** hand "don't ask how the drugs do what they do because I do NOT have a clue! But thanks to the Gods they exist ahahhahhahah"

Diego was appalled. "So..what you are saying is..that you are not..human? as me? as all of us?"

"Well, maybe..don't know what to tell you brother dear, but I guess that would also explain the floating.."

"Floating?" 

"Yes, you know how I can levitate, free as a bird, light as a butterfly, quick as a missile!!"

Diego was silent for a while, frowning, then a realization hitted and after snorting he said, "oh sure Klaus, the floating! Right! YOU HAD TO DO THAT, DIDN'T YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I AM DUMB TO THE POINT THAT I STILL EXPECT TO HEAR ANY REASONABLE WORDS COMING FROM THAT WAFFLE-HOLE!" Diego yelled while storming out of Klaus' bedroom.

"Too much?" Klaus yelled amused after Diego, who was already hopping the stairs.

 

And so everyone went back on their day: 

Diego resumed his knives throwing training, sadly brooding over the stuff Klaus just told him. 

Klaus silently hanging in the air to reach for that book on the top shelf, gladly feeling nothing.

And the ghost with almost no hand still working on the re-attachment and still failing.

 

Diego never asked Klaus about his terrifying power after that day and never tried to come up with solutions. He'd rather not think about it.


End file.
